Draco's Summer Love
by Brooke Monroe
Summary: THE NEW CHAPTER 6 UP! REVIEW! Draco and Lana, my girl, meet and have a summer thing. There is tension, passion, anger, rape, love, happiness, tears; the perfect story. But it needs your reviews. so R&R.
1. Dinner

(A/N: don't own anything...no Malfoy's no voldemort...do own the owl....do own Lana and her and all family... the servants.)   
Dinner 

Draco Malfoy sat in his room watching his owl fly around it. Completely bored. His owl, Darkling- named by his father during his days as a Death Eater, in service to the Dark Lord Voldemort, landed on Draco's broomstick.

"Darkling get off! You know you're not supposed to touch that," Draco sat up and reached for his wand. "Don't make me hex you, you pathetic owl creature!"

"Draco! Put down that wand."

In the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy. While Lucius stood tall with his long blond hair flowing down his back, Draco stood with a slightly bent back his hair cropped just above shoulder length in a more modern look.

"You know there are only so many times I can get you out of trouble. If you insist on doing magic in the summer at least make it worthwhile," said Lucius as he approached a scowling Draco. "Hexing an owl is not worthwhile, and stop that look. Or I'll hex you!"

"Whatever, father." Draco flipped his wand and then set it down on his desk. "The owl is half dead anyway. Why don't you just get me a new one? It'd work better."

"Because you half wit. You're spoiled, beside Darkling works fine." Lucius turned and walked out of the room. "You should start on your homework, that idiot Dumbledore has his teachers whipped, so they won't except excuses."

Draco sat down and turned his chair toward his desk. He waited until he heard his father's steps heading toward the library before spinning around.

"Homework, what kind of bullshit is that. There are two more bloody months before I'm forced to return to Hogworts." He stood and walked toward a mirror on his wall. (a/n stolen from the mirror sirius gave harry b4 he died, I figured if there is one there has got to be more!)

"Crabbe," he barked into it.

"Ey? Oh hey Malfoy." Crabbe's face appeared in the mirror. "What is it?"

"You heard from Goyle lately?"

"No, the bugger hasn't been returning my calls. You?"

"Same, wonder where he's been. Cancel plans for next week. I got to go to some wizard house with my parents. Turns out they have a daughter my age," Draco ginned. "And here I was thinking I'd met all the witches of pure-blood my age. At least in England."

"Good luck with her, mate." Crabbe winked. Then cocked his head. "I got to go, my mum's calling me for supper."

"Yeah. 'Bout time for that here too. Till later."

Draco pulled out a schoolbook and began to half-heartedly read it. Waiting for the call that came every Saturday.

"Master Draco, dinner is ready." A servant's voice was heard in the hall.

"Damn voice travelers. I hate that new trick," Draco mumbled as he pulled on a clean sweater over his T-shirt. "It was so much easier to ignore them when they walked upstairs, but now they have the bloody power to send their voices across the house."

Draco walked into the dining room and studied the table. Turkey, soup and a triple chocolate cake. His parents sat in their respective seats. His father at the head, dressed in all black, his hair pulled back by a silver clasp. His mother was dressed in a pink dress, probably about the price of a new broomstick. Her blond hair, which was only a few shades darker then the male Malfoy's was done up in an incredible complicated style which gave Draco the impression of a spider web on acid.

"Draco dear, come have a seat." Draco's mother smiled at her only son in what might have been a loving look. "What a quaint sweater, wear ever did you find it?"

"Quaint? That thing has so many holes in it. Why on earth would you wear it to Saturday dinner?" Lucius commented. "Sit down, the food's getting cold!"

Draco sat down and prepared for another long dinner. Filled with passive meanness from his mother and pure disgust from his father.

Lana sat at a table in the kitchen. In front of her was a peanut butter sandwich with a knife slicing it in half, no one was holding the knife.

"Lana! Pick up that knife right now," a portly woman in an apron said. "You know the laws are different in England, especially if you got to Hogworts!"

"Sorry Shaila," Lana reached out and grabbed the knife. "It's so much easier this way. Why worry about physical when you can move it with your mind."

"Well here in England they have a thing called a wand, ducky. You best get used to using that."

"What a waist of wood! Why do I have to get one of those things?" Lana stood and walked her plate to the sink. "They're so pointless. Oh shit! I broke a nail! And I just had them painted this morning!"

"Lana watch your language! Children here don't swear. And you can e sure they don't dress like that!" Shaila walked over to the sink and waved the water on with her wand. The dishes began to clean themselves.

Lana looked down. She was wearing black pants, with a purple belt. A black long-sleeved shirt, and three inch boots. Her red hair hung straight down her back. Her makeup was maybe a little heavy for the posh of England, but it was fine for an American. (a/n why the fuck can't I have red hair?)

"What are you talking about? I look good!"  
"Maybe you American children run around like that. But don't expect to get away with that at Hogworts."

"Don't worry. I'm a pro at boarding schools. I understand uniforms and I wear less make up." Lana shook her head. "I'm not stupid Shaila."

"I never said you where ducky."

"Miss Lana?" Lana spun around to see a bowing servant in the kitchen door. "Your parents would like to see you in the common room?"

Lana sighed, "fine."

Lana walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. It had dim lights, being part of the servant's wing.

"Miss, could you hurry? They sounded like they wanted you in a hurry?" the servant whispered behind her.

"Why do you say everything in the form of a question?"

"Beg pardon?" the servant said. "I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"Don't you hear yourself. You say everything like you're asking permission to breathe. Stop it. Your a servant not a slave."

"Miss, Miss? Could you please hurry? Your parents sounded urgent?" the servant's voice broke into Lana's thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I must have drifted off." Lana sighed internally, knowing she would never say anything like that.

"There you are dear. How lovely for you to join us. We missed you at dinner." Lana' mother Pauline said from the red velvet seat she was sitting in. Her blue dress was the exact same color as her fathers' tie and waist thing.

"Come in dear. Won't you have a seat" Her father George motioned toward the chair opposite her mothers. "Bernadine would you please get us some tea. Now tell us how are you?"

"First you guys are taking this whole England thing way to seriously. Second I'm fine except for the fact that this town is boring and I miss New York. Third, where is Charlie? And why do I have to be here and not him?"

"Lana, it would be good for you to pick up on some culture. You will be living here until your seventh year." Pauline stopped as Bernadine entered the room. "Thank you dear, we'll serve ourselves. Charlie is out at a pup with some friends he met. It had some odd name, what was it dear?"

"I think the Leaky Cauldron or some other ridiculous name. A pub in London. Very popular I suppose."

"Oh yeah, also one of the ways into Diagon Alley."

"You've heard of it Lana?"

"Well obviously. Since I just told you about it. So why am I here?" Lana took the teas Pauline handed her and began to dump sugar in it. "The questioning maid told me you sounded urgent."

"Well dear, we have some good news," Pauline paused and smiled over at George. "We just received an invitation from a well to do wizarding family here in London. Turns out they have a son around your age who will be attending Hogworts this yea-"

"Not a son my age! I hate boys like that. 'Well to do' is like code for pompous jackass!"

"Lana! Watch your language!"

"Listen I don't want to go! I hate being set up like this. Plus if it's for tea I'll have to dress all fancy. And if it's for dinner I'll have to dress even nicer!"

"Lana now listen. Your mother and I require you to attend. The Malfoys sound very charming and we don't know anybody here. It would be nice to have some friends." George sipped his tea and rocked back and forth, looking everything like a distinguished Englishman.

"Yeas dear, you need to come," Pauline also sipped her tea. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping to find yourself something suitable."

"As long as it's not pink," Lana snarled as she stormed out of the room.


	2. Tea

(A?N: I have to say that the malfoy's aren't mine, niether is any Hogworts mention, any diagon ally or anything like that.) Tea 

The Malfoys sat in the tearoom. Malfoy was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a blue polo. He looked, and felt, extremely uncomfortable. They sat in silence as they awaited the Jennings to be announced. They were to arrive by floo powder in the arriving room.

"Master George Jennings, Madame Pauline Jennings and Miss Lana." A servant opened the door then bowed out of the way.

"Hello George, Pauline." Lucius stood and shook hands with George and Pauline. "We are so glad you could make it."

"Hello Narcissa, how lovely you look." Pauline gravitated over to the couch where Malfoy's mother sat.

"Why you to Pauline, is that a dress form Witchy Designs?"(a/n what?)

"Why yes, I just got it yesterday-"

"So George is this lovely young lady your daughter?" Lucius looked down at Lana. Who even in her four inch boots was much shorter then him.

Draco also stared at Lana. Taking in her black dress that clung to her and revealed curves in all the right places. Lana's hair was down but held back loosely with a silver clip that matched her dagger earrings.

Draco snapped back in time to here that Lana would be attending Hogworts in the fall and that they were looking forward to some time alone.

"Yes, my son Draco has enjoyed Hogworts. He's entering his sixth year. I assume Lana will be as well?"

"Yes Lana will be. She took the tests and while England's magic is a little different then Americas she did pass."

"Yes I've heard of the difference. Come over here and have some tea and explain it." Lucius turned his eyes on to Draco. "Draco, why don't you take Lana to your room and show her your schoolbooks."

"Yes Lana hasn't gotten hers yet."

Lana and Draco walked silently up the stairs. Both were silently observing the other. Lana noticed how Draco's hair fell over his eyes and how preppy he looked in his polo shirt. She sighed to herself realizing that he probably was just another pompous jackass.

Draco saw Lana's hair swirl around her head and how her pale skin seemed to enhance her green eyes. His final decision was that this girl would be the perfect way to end the summer.

"Turn left up her," Draco's voice broke into her thoughts. "It's a trick door so it'll look like a window. But don't worry its not."

"All right." Lana glanced up ahead for it.

Draco slowly slipped his wand out of his pocket and muttered a few words. All of a sudden the step in front of Lana lifted and she fell over it.

"Ow, shit!" Lana said as she landed on the ground. "Damn step! How old is this house if the stairs aren't shaped right!"

"Are you ok? That looked like it may have hurt." Draco reached down to help her up.

"Of course it hurt you idiot! Didn't it look like it hurt! I just tripped over some damn step!" Lana pulled her self up with Draco's assistance.

"There's no need to be such a bitch about it. It's not like it's my fault." Draco said leading her through the window-door. "You're the one who fell down."

"Well aren't we mister nice. Your guest tripped in your house and you don't even apologize!" Lana allowed herself to be seated on a blue bed.

"Like I said it's not my fault," Draco kneeled. "Let me have a look at your knee. Do you think it's bleeding."

"I don't know," Lana pulled at her dress. "Shit it's ripped. I could fix the damn thing except this stupid British rule about no magic if your underage."

Draco smiled as he stood up and walked toward the opposite side of the room. This girl would be easy. (a/n what a guy) She already had relied on him to help her into the room. She would be even more grateful when he fixed her leg.

"Here," Draco handed her some lotion. "Rub this on your knee to heal it."

Lana looked up at him. "Will it sting? I can't abide sting."

"No it won't sting. It's magic, painless. It's not like your re-growing a bone or anything."

"Uhuh," Lana rubbed the lotion on her knee. "Wow, it doesn't sting at all, thanks."

"No problem, just try not to trip anymore." Draco put the lotion away. "Let me get you some clothes to change into, I'll send your dress downstairs to me mended."

"Thanks, try to find something clean. I'm not wearing some dirty teenage boy shirt."

Draco dug around in a chest of drawers next to the bed. He pulled out a long blue T-shirt and a pair of baggy pants.

"Here, I'm not sure if it will fit, the pants. If not I think my mom has some old clothes you could wear," he grinned as Lana held up the pants to her slender waist. They were about two sizes too big. "Let me go get those. You can put the shirt on in here."

Lana grimaced as she looked at the band logo on the shirt. "Wizard Death? What a depressing name."

"Beggars can't be choosers," he left the room before she could think of a response.

Lana looked around at the pale blue walls and the mahogany bed set. Not exactly what she had imagined him in. She sighed as she pulled her dress off and pulled on the shirt. She was staring at the damage done to her dress when Draco walked back in.

"Here," he said throwing her a skirt. "This looked closer to your size, and style."

Lana pulled on the black skirt. It was short enough to accent her long legs, but not so short that she felt he had picked it up just to annoy her.

"Thanks. I mean you didn't have too. I could have worn my ripped dress. It's not like I'll be needing it this summer."

"Well that wouldn't have been cool," Draco grinned and shook his hair back. Lana noticed for the first time that his hair was a perfect length. She imagined running her fingers through it, getting her fingers twined around it, her dark nails standing out of his platinum blond. She shuddered waking her self up. (a/n think about Tom Felton!)

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"I just said that you look better in that skirt then my mom probably ever did."

Lana blushed and replied. "Well you never know. This isn't the room I pictured you in."

"Really, where you expecting blood red walls and skeletons?"

"No, just blue doesn't really seem to be your color. But it's very nice; it's not like I'm insulting it or anything. Actually it's a lot like my brothers old room. Back in America, before we moved to England." Lana could hear herself rambling but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Lana, it's ok. I was joking. I didn't design my room, my mum did. So insult away, it won't hurt me." Draco sat down on the bed next to her.

She smelled nice, Draco thought to himself. Like the perfume that girl had in Scotland, but sweeter somehow. Not as tangy, softer. Not what he had expected from her rough exterior. He moved closer, slowly, so she wouldn't startle, or punch him.

"Are those samurai swords?" Lana walked over to a case hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, when I was in Japan I picked them up. There muggle swords so I didn't have to worry about spells." Draco walked over till he stood behind her. He was about to grab her hand when she spun around.

There they stood face to face. Neither blinking. Draco noticed that her eyes seemed greener. He wanted her even more.

"Wanna fight?" Lana's voice broke through the tension. She jerked her head back at the swords. "I bet I could beat you."

"Beat me? You don't realize who you're challenging." He pulled a cord and the case opened. He handed one to Lana and took one for himself. "I practice with these swords, and was trained under a great duelist of the 18th century."

"Yeah, well I'll still kick your ass," Lana winked as she walked back settling comfortably into a beginning stance.

They began to fight. Slowly, as if testing each other out. Then faster and faster as they sensed a challenging opponent.

She's good Draco thought as they circled each other. She must have had lessons. But I'll still kick her ass, which he noticed as she spun from an attack was quite nice. As she returned the attack he had to concentrate harder to defend himself. Soon all thoughts of her body were driven form his mind as he thought only of the blades, the clang of connection, and the whistle of a miss. Faster and faster they attacked each other. Each face a mirror of the other, the concentration complete. The blades became invisible in their speed. The fighting became more of a dance as the figures spun round and round, slashing and slicing, attempting to hit and harm, without hurting each other. Suddenly they halted.

Collapsing on the floor. They lay there panting, not a sound in the room. (a/n stolen from something I read somewhere...if you wrote it you know)

"Told you," Lana managed to exhale.

Draco rolled over to face her. "You didn't.... beat...me!" He stood, slowly, like an old man. Groaning as he struggled to make his muscles move upward, when they were silently screaming to lie down. "Let me give you a hand. Lying on the...floor isn't good for you."

Lana lifted up her arm and Draco hoisted her up and helped her over to the bed. Where again the collapsed. Lana squirmed down into the comfort of the bed. She turned slightly to look at Draco. He's tired, I almost beat him. Yet why does he have more energy? Guys, that's so unfair! She closed her eyes and was drifting asleep when she felt his arm encircling her. I guess he's as tired as I am. She tried to open her eyes to see if he was asleep, but she couldn't. Poor guy, o well it's warm.

As she lay there Draco's arm began to move up her stomach. Higher and higher tell it reached her curves. Lana's eyes jerked open as she sat up. (a/n based on true experience, but not the convo.. that's all Lana)

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Draco sat up too.

"You were trying to feel me up!" Lana turned to look at him. (a/n that I did say!)

"Well yeah."

"Why the fuck were you trying to feel me up?"

"Because I wanted too. You were the one who was acting all flirty and shit."

"No I wasn't! I was trying to be nice! And you interpreted that as flirty! What is wrong with you?" Lana got louder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing is wrong with me! You're the one who is acting all weird!"

"Well I think I'm entitled too! Being the one who was just molested!"

"No you weren't" Draco rolled his eyes. Typical girl reaction, but they all came around eventually.

"You're are such a guy!" Lana got up and stormed out of the room. She ran through the house till she found the floo room. As she was throwing the powder into the fire she heard Draco slip through the door.

"Tell my parents I'm going home." Lana stepped into the fire. "Oh and I want my dress back! 21 Foxspell Lane!"


	3. Shopping and a drink

(A/N: anything having to do with the Threes Broomsticks isn't mine, Charlie is and so is Lana! Niether is PIMKIES!) Shopping and a drink Lana sat in the pup and drank her butterbeer. She was waiting for Charlie to arrive. She looked around and decided she liked the place and that she would be coming back. She glanced up at the waiter who had appeared beside her. 

"Honey, can I get you anything else? Or are you waiting for someone?" It was Madame Rosmerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks.

"Just my brother, who is late for everything," Lana smiled. "I'll just wait to order till he comes, thanks you though."

"Well, hon, just holler if you need anything." Rosmerta swayed back to the bar.

"Lana?" Charlie walked over to her and picked her up into a big hug. "How have you been? How's Mum and Dad?"

"I'm fine! They're a little worried, seeing the last they heard you were going to a pub, and that was over a week ago. But you know them; they have their social life to attend too. So they'll get over it."

Charlie and Lana observed each other. Charlie looked the same. Short brown hair, his green eyes permanently twinkling. His skin was ruddy from the air outside, but he was smiling at his little sister. The same smile that he used when he was trying to get a date, the little half smile that brought out his dimples, that no girl had ever resisted. Muggle or witch.

"Is this the late brother?" Madame Rosmerta was back, with two mugs of butterbeer. "He looks like he's worth waiting for."

"Thanks," Lana took a sip of the drink and licked her lips. "Try it Charlie!"

"I'm sure it's delicious. Thanks for watching my kid sister, are you the famous Rosmerta?" Charlie said with his dimpled smile. "And if you are this must be the wonderful butterbeer. I heard of it all the way in America."

"Stop it, it's just a silly drink." But the blush on Rosmerta's face showed she was flattered. "Let me know if you two need anything else."

"So how have you been?" Lana continued to drink. Feeling the warmth of the beer slide down her throat.

"Fine, me and some friends decided to check out London. So I've been traveling from pub to pub for the past week. It's been great." He took a sip of his butterbeer. 'Damn, this stuff is good!"

"You've been traveling around getting wasted for the past week! Leaving me alone with the parents and having to go to some fucking tea! With some rich ass spoiled kid! Who seems to think every girl in the world is madly in love with him!"

"You've survived the parents before. And tea isn't that bad. But what happened with the kid," Charlie took another sip and smacked his lips. "This is great."

"The boy tried to molest me! In his room on his bed while I was in his clothes," seeing Charlie's look of confusion Lana told him the whole story.

"So dad sent you to this guys bedroom! Does he not realize what horny assholes teenage boys are! I should know I was one. And look at you, speaking in a non perverted way, you're hot! What teenage boy wouldn't try to molest you!" Charlie shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't kill him. What was wrong with you!"

"Well, he's hot. And I had been flirting just a little. But not that much!" Lana sighed. "Oh well, he seemed all right but I should have known better. After all I did grow up with you. Biggest heartbreaker in the world."

Charlie laughed and they finished their drinks. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about inane things like the parents, the house and all the pubs and girls Charlie had devoured on his tour of the underside of London.

"Listen Charlie, I need to shop today, you wanna come and hit on all the store girls so your adorable little sister gets a discount?"

"I'd love too, but I got to go home and unpack. Plus try to suck up to mom and dad so I don't have to work this year."

"You lazy slug. Love ya!" Lana walked toward the door of the pup.

"Love ya back sis!" Charlie stood up and paid for the meal.

Lana walked into the muggle store Pimkies, she remembered her muggle friends talking about it back in America. They were right. This place was awesome. She walked around the store looking at all the black and white clothes. She picked out a short black and white plaid skirt, a black long sleeved shirt, a black strapless shirt, a white belt, a pair of black boots, another pair of black boots, a pair of knee high black boots, s cute black dress strapless with a lace like design from the vintage section, and 3 pairs of black jeans. Lana carried all her clothes up the stairs to the dressing rooms. As she pulled off her shirt she noticed a bruise on her stomach from were one of Draco's swings had actually connected. How could I have not felt that, she thought. When she pulled off her pants she noticed a tattoo of bruises down her right leg. That ass must have connected more times then I thought. She continued trying on the clothes. Swearing when she saw that her boobs were too small to fill out the strapless shirt. I wish there was a spell to fix this, what good is it to have magic I can't make myself hotter. (A/n so do I, and I heart PIMKIES!)

As she tried on the dress she spun around. Imagining Draco standing next to her. They were the hottest couple in the room. She stretched her arms over her head, imagining her body moving sinuously, like a cat. She could almost feel Draco's hands sliding down her body, around her stomach then spinning her around till they were looking at each other. Lana pictured his icy blue eyes and wanted to melt them with kisses. They danced in an old-fashioned waltz around the ballroom, staring at each other until...

"Bloody hell!" Lana shouted as she whacked her leg against the bench in the dressing room. Instantly there was a knock on the door and a salesgirl asking if she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lana said opening the door and walking out. She dumped all the clothes, minus the black shirt, into the girl's arm. "Ring this up for me. Credit."

Lana stepped out into the sunlight and thanked whatever was out there that her dad believed in muggle money as well as wizard money. She stuck out her arm and hailed a cab.

"Lana?" Charlie's voice rung out as she stepped into the house. "If that's you get your ass up to your room!"

"Coming pig-boy!" Lana took off her jacket and threw it onto a seat. "Maids, love 'em!"

"Lana, tell me why you took the biggest room in the house for your bedroom?"

"I just took it because it was the tower room. Don't you like what I've done with it?" Lana looked at the pale purple walls, with the big windows that were covered with white shutters. There was a huge walk in closet, almost as big as the room itself. But Lana had decided to turn that into a bedchamber. The doors were open so you could see her big bed with its black comforter and black pillows. The other furniture was a desk with a computer on it, a device she had learned to love from her muggle friends. Next to that was a huge bookshelf, filled with books, all kinds of books, but mostly fiction. And directly across from the bedchamber was a wardrobe closet. That was magicked so the inside was big enough to hold all her clothes, and so that when she wanted an outfit she could step inside and walk up and down looking, like she was in some incredibly posh store.

"Yes, it looks great. But the point is you took the biggest room, plus the room farthest away from mom and dad!" Charlie shouted.

"That's what you get for leaving me alone with them for a week!" Lana stuck out her tongue. "Although I would give it up to have not had to have tea with the Malfoys."

"Shit, I was supposed to tell you. They're coming over for dinner tonight. Seems mom and dad got pretty chummy with them after you left."

"What the fuck! They can't come here! I'm not going!" Lana threw her bags down.

"Fine don't go, I'm going for a little bit so I can meet this Draco character. "Charlie grinned. "Maybe even influence him a little."

Lana grinned back. "Just don't let the adults notice."


	4. Another Dinner and More Shopping

Another dinner and more shopping 

Draco walked into the house behind his parents. He looked up and saw a tower room with the light on. Bet Lana lives there he thought I would live there too. When he stepped into the foyer, that was so much like his own, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Jennings, a boy who looked like a young Mr. Jennings but no Lana. Where was Lana?

"Where is Lana?" he heard himself say.

"Lana wasn't feeling very well," Mrs. Jennings replied. "But she was very upset about missing dinner, and she sends her regrets. This is our son Charlie. He was touring England for the past week and couldn't make it back in time for the tea."

As they walked toward the dinning room Charlie fell back to talk to Draco. Draco suddenly felt crowded, even in the spacious hallway.

"You touched my sister?" Charlie whispered, still with a grin on his face.

Draco shook his head. Shocked into silence, for probably the first time in his life.

"Really, well then she must have been mistaken. Because Lana would never lie about something like that."

"She must have been," Draco managed to squeak.

"Well then, you better watch what you do that might make people uncomfortable. Because one day someone's sister may think she was molested and her brother may not be as sympathetic as I am. Comprende?"

Draco nodded. "I understand."

They arrived at the dinning room just as plans were being settled.

"What did you guys decide?" Charlie said cheerfully, almost as if the conversation in the hallway hadn't happened.

"Well, since Lana hasn't gotten her books yet, and Draco knows all the shops, we feel it'll be better if Lana goes with someone we know. Since you'll be out of town Lucius volunteered Draco," Charlie's father replied. "This way Lana won't have to get herself lost."

Charlie's grin fell. "Speaking of Lana," he muttered. "I'd better go check on her. See how she is feeling."

"All right dear."

Upstairs in her room Lana was trying on all her dancing around and singing along with her muggle Maroon 5 CD.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"Lana," Charlie called. "Lana I need to talk to you!"

"Hey Charlie, how's the dinner with spawn of the devil going?" Lana continued to spin around.

"It's great, mum and dad are getting really close to the Malfoys. So close they're setting up shopping dates."

"That's great, I guess. Well it'll get mum out of the house for awhile."

"Not shopping dates for her, shopping dates for you an Draco," Charlie said. Lana stopped spinning.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

"What the fuck!"

"Yeah, I came up here to tell you. Sorry," Charlie sat down.

"No! You have to go tell them! I can't go shopping with him!" Lana stopped and turned to face Charlie. "Wait shopping?"

"Yeah to get your school books."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

"Are you kidding me?"

Lana went over and paused her CD player.

"They can't do this to me! Why can't I go shopping with you?"

"I'll be out of town."

"God dammit! Cancel!"

"I can't, these plans have been made forever," Charlie didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"SO! YOU"D RATHER HAVE ME GO WITH SOME RAPIST?!?!?!" Charlie didn't reply. "GET OUT! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

As soon as Charlie was gone Lana threw herself on her bed and yelled into her pillow. Then she picked up the book she had been reading and threw it at the CD player, magically the CD player turned on. (A/n haha get it. Magically, cuz she's a wizard god I need sleep!)

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Lana woke up the next morning to see her mother standing in the middle of her room. Looking at all the clothes Lana had thrown around the night before. She looked very uncomfortable in her pink silk dressing gown with her hair pilled up on top of her head.

"Lana, honey, I don't understand. We give you all this money to buy clothes and yet they all manage to end up on your floor," she shook her head. "Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Why do you insist on setting me up on dates with annoying scumbags," Lana muttered into her pillow.

"Draco Malfoy seems like a very nice young man, and your father and I would appreciate it if you didn't chase him away. We're new here and the Malfoy's could be our stepping stone into the higher ranks of the wizard population here," She stepped closer to the door. "Draco will be here in an hour, I suggest you shower and get dressed. Try to wear something nice, it'll be a lovely day. Don't bother to say good-bye, your father and I are going back to bed."

Lana rolled over and stared at her ceiling. The nerve, what kind of mother tells her youngest child not to say good bye? What the fuck is her problem? Lana sat up and looked at the mess on her floor, groaned and got up to clean it all up. She then threw on a black skirt and black T-shirt.

"Shit, I didn't shave!" She tore off the skirt and grabbed a pair of black pants. She then grabbed her favorite pair of black snakeskin boots with its matching jacket, conveniently lined with rabbit skin. Running a brush threw her hair she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Shaila! Do you have any quick food for your favorite Jennings?"

"Yes ducky. Here you go," Shaila placed a plate of pancakes on the table with a jar of syrup.

"Shaila, you're amazing. But you have to learn how to make these low fat. If I keep eating pancakes everyday I'll gain like a thousand- bajillion pounds!"

"No one ever got fat off my hotcakes!" Shaila said defensively.

"If mom ever gains a pound you know she'll blame it on your pancakes," Lana said between bites.

"Like I give your mother my pancakes! These cakes are for people I like!"

"Aw, Shaila! You're the greatest, sweetest, most bestest person in this house!" Lana jumped up and gave her a hug calling back as she ran out the door. "Thanks again!"

Lana got to the foyer just as one of the maids was opening the door.

"Hello Draco," Lana said coolly.

"Hey Lana," Draco stepped inside. "Thank you." The maid bowed and walked away.  
Draco stared at Lana. She looked hot! Her red hair stood out sharply from her dark outfit, and damn! That outfit was hot!

"Is that rabbit skin?"

"Yes it is," Lana walked passed Malfoy and out the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Malfoy stood back a little so he could watch her go down the steps. Damn she looked good!

About 30 minutes later they arrived at Diagon Alley. It was filled with its usual customers, witches, wizards, especially a lot of teenagers.

"Wow, I guess everyone's shopping for school," Lana commented, her eyes wide as she took in the kids that would be her classmates for the next two years.

Draco smiled as he looked at Lana, she was so shocked. Or was it just excitement? Draco shook his head, girls! Lana turned and saw him looking at her. She raised her eyebrow and glared.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I was just looking," Draco smiled, as charmingly as he could, it didn't help. "Hey look there is Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Who?" Lana asked. But Draco had already grabbed her arm and was starting to pull her over to them.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where in bloody hell have you been?"

"Malfoy! What's up?" We haven't heard from you in forever?" Crabbe said.

"Well I have been a little busy," Draco winked and pulled Lana forward. "Guys I would like you to meet Lana Jennings, she and her family just moved here from New York. Lana this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hello," Lana said as she half smiled at their general vicinity. "Draco, I'm going to go Magical Menagerie and see about getting a cat or something. It was nice to meet you two."

"A pleasure,' Goyle said, smirking.

"Lana, I'll meet you over at Lorean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in 20 minutes?" Draco asked, as Lana nodded he turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. "Till then."

"Malfoy, she's hot!" Crabbe said. Malfoy smirked.

"Told you."

"So, what's she like?" Goyle winked.

"Very nice, didn't you see her?"

"Yeah we did," Crabbe said, elbowing Goyle to the side. "But what is she _like._ You know _personally?"_

"Well, I just met her, give me some time to work my magic boys," Draco held up his hands like a king bestowing gifts on his servants. "I promise I'll have stories for you."

"If you haven't gotten any by now, you're not going to get any," Crabbe shook his head. "Malfoy, looks like you've lost your touch."

"I have not! I bet you I can get some by the end of summer!" Malfoy took a step toward them. "100 galleons."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, then stuck out their hands. Malfoy shook them and then smiled. He'd get some, now he had to, which would just make it all the more fun.

Meanwhile Lana was looking through the pet shop for a cat. There were all kinds, all but the one she wanted. The one that she had dreamt about. The black cat with green eyes and an orange dot on its stomach. It wasn't there, there were plenty of black cats, but none had green eyes. She wandered to the back of the shop, it got darker and darker, until she could barely see. But then she saw it, those green eyes looking at her from the corner.

"Oh! Hello there little one, can I buy you?" Lana leaned in to look at the kitten. "Excuse me, is there anyone who could get this cat out for me."

"Yes I can help you," a girl with big bushy hair said. "My name is Hermione, and I just started work here." (A/N: I know, I know, Hermione would not be working there but.... she is now so there sticks out tongue)

"Thanks, how old is this cat?" Lena turned back toward the cage.

"About 3 months, we just got her in yesterday."

"Really, I'll take her," Lana picked the kitten out of the cage and held it close. "Hello, Jade. You're going to live with me at Hogworts. I hope you enjoy it."

"Hogworts? That's where I go, I'm in Gryffindor."

"I just moved here from America, so I don't know where I'll be staying."

They continued to chat as Lana bought the cat and the supplies that it would need. Jade scrambled up onto Lana's shoulders as they talked, she curled around her neck and began to purr softly, she sounded like a lawn mower far away, thought Lana. Lana sighed inwardly then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to meet someone!" Lana frowned. "Hermione, when is your break? Because I'm about to go meet the biggest wanker in the whole world, and two of his friends, and I need support. There's free ice cream."

"Sure I'll come," Hermione pulled off her apron. "Just let me put this away and tell my boss."

Five minutes later Lana, Hermione and Jade were on their way to Lorean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting at one of the outdoor tables laughing and eating.

"Those are you're friends?" Hermione stopped and looked at Lana.

"No fucking way! The blonde's parents are my parent's friends so I'm forced to hang out with the ass. The other two are his friends," Lana looked at Hermione's disgusted face. "Why? You know 'em?"

"Yeah, they go to school with me. We're not the closest of friends."

"Oh, sorry. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Lana reached out to take the bag Hermione was carrying.

"No I'll go, but I won't stay forever."

They continued to walk toward the boys, who by now had noticed their presence and were standing to great the girls.

"Draco, this is Hermione. Hermione, Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle," Lana put her bags down and waved her hands pointing out the people. She then walked to the counter get some ice cream for he and Hermione.

"We've met," said Hermione.

"That's right we've met, mudblood," Draco scowled. "What are you doing, didn't you know that this place is for wizards not people like you?"

"I am a witch, I have as much a right here as you," said Hermione, a blush creeping up her face.

Draco noticed it and sprung on it.

"What are you nervous? You don't have Weasel and Potty here to protect you do you mudblood? You're all alone. Scared mudblood? Ready to leave?" He took a step closer to her.

"She doesn't have to leave! You scumbag assfuck! What is your problem?" Lana screamed at Draco. "Just cause you're a mother fucking pureblood! You think you're better then everyone! That is so messed up! God, you're infuriating."

Lana threw the ice cream at him and then held out her hand and said,

"_Petrificus Totalus! _Get out of that you jackass! If you ever talk to Hermione or me you can expect worse! Us Americans have quite a few spells for our wizard gang wars!" She stormed away, her bags and Hermione flying after her.

"Oh my god! You're going to be in so much trouble! You're underage," Hermione noticed the bags floating behind her and grabbed them. "You could be expelled!"

"I don't care, besides I'm not enrolled yet! He had it coming! That pisses me off!" Lana turned the corner and stopped abruptly. "Shit! Fuck him! Now I don't know how to get home or what books to buy!"

"I'll take you shopping, I need to go anyway," Hermione smiled, a little nervously at Lana.  
"Thanks so much, you're totally my hero right now," Lana grabbed some of the bags from Hermione. "Sorry about making you carry these. Where do we go first?"

"Well," Hermione turned left and pointed. "You're going to need some robes and Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is the place for that."

They went inside and bought the robes, Lana decided to get one crimson robe, for formal occasions. Even though Hermione insisted there was no need for one.

"You never know when you'll need to dress nice. I better get a cape and some new boots while I'm here."

After that they went to Flourish and Blotts for her schoolbooks. Lana also bought _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much More.) _by Professor Vindictus Viridan.

"You never know when you'll need a good curse," was Lana's excuse.

The last stop was the Apothecary for scales, potion ingredients, and a telescope.


	5. Snack with the Weasleys

_This one is kind of short, but you'll get over it. Enjoy!_

I'm hungry," Lana commented as they left the store. "Want to got to the Leaky Cauldron? My treat."

"Actually I'm supposed to meet some of my friends for lunch, do you want to come?"

"Sure, where?" Lana picked up her bags and followed Hermione.

They turned into a shop labeled 93 Diagon Alley WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES.

"Fred! George! Ron!" Hermione called. "I'm here!"

"No duh, could you be any louder! Come on back," said a voice from behind the door behind the counter. "Leave your shoes off, we just vacuumed and mum's going to drop by for a visit sometime this week. We don't want her to stay to clean!"

They girls kicked off their shoes and put they're bags behind the counter before walking back. Lana looked at the back room. It was filled with shelves covered in bottles labeled Ton-Tongue Toffee or Whiz-Bangs. A curtain, which had been drawn back, separated the rest of the room, Lana could see purple and green couches surrounding a short table that was swaying to music that no one else heard by a fire. On the couches were three boys, each with red hair and freckles. The tallest was rather tall, actually, Lana though, he looks like a giant stretched out string bean, but he's not the ugliest man alive. The other two are rather attractive, not as tall but built, and twins. Joy.

"Hey you guys, I brought a friend, hope you don't mind," Hermione took off her jacket and threw it on the purple couch before taking a seat. "Come on in Lana. That is Ron," she said pointing at the tall one, who gaped at Lana.

"Fred," pointing at the twin who was standing. Fred winked and waved his wand, a plate of sandwiches floated to the table.

"And George," Hermione finished. George stood up from the green couch and walked toward Lana.

"Let me take your jacket, have a seat on either couch."

"Boys, this is Lana," Hermione's' eyes twinkled as she watched Ron stare at Lana. "She just cursed Malfoy at the ice cream shop.

"A woman after my own heart," said Fred. "Many a day at Hogworts I wished I'd cursed him. Too bad we dropped out of Hogworts before we had a chance."

"You dropped out," Lana said walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Yes, but that is another story," George came back from putting Lana's jacket away. "Tell us about Malfoy."

Hermione related the story, which had the boys in stitches as she described Malfoys' face.

"After he had the ice cream thrown on him he looked so shocked, even more shocked then when I slapped him. I think he actually thought he had a chance with you Lana," Hermione reached for a sandwich and ate it. "Well I think you squashed that."

"Why would a slime like Malfoy think he had a chance with Lana? He has to know that the only person who would even look at him is Pansy. Not that she's a dog or anything, just really unattractive inside," Fred said through a cucumber sandwich.

"Yeah, a bitch one might say," said George, picking up the last cucumber sandwich, then hexing Ron when he tried to grab it. "Nuhuh!"

Fred unhexed Ron before grabbing the last sandwich on the tray.

"Umm, could I have a sandwich?" Lana asked. She stared at Fred who turned around and called.

"_Accio sandwich...._ What kind would you like?"

"Peanut Butter and banana."

"_Accio sandwich peanut butter and banana," _Fred sat down as a sandwich flew to the table and landed on the tray.

"So Lana, where are you from?" George said staring at Lana.

"Um, America, New York to be exact," Lana looked around the room. "My family and I just moved here."  
"That's cool, England's all right, and you'll love Hogworts," Fred nodded as George continued. "Dumbledore is nice and most of the teachers are cool, except Snape."

"Snape is the potions teacher, Head of Slytherin house and a all around bad guy. Used to be a death eater," Hermione added.

"Wait, how did he _used_ to be a death eater. I mean, since Voldemort is out and all, shouldn't he be back with him?"

"No, we put most of the death eaters in Azkaban last school year," Ron spoke up for the first time. "Me, Harry, my sister Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione and some other people."

"Wait we heard something like that in America," Lana sat up and looked intently at Ron. "That was you guys who fought them, the papers only said wizards. Aren't you awful young?"

"Well, we all are pretty advanced for our age, and we had been secretly training ourselves in defense, when we got this witchy teacher who didn't teach us anything," Ron blushed but continued. "Last year Harry and I taught a secret defense class, it went really well for awhile."

The rest of the lunch was spent telling Lana all about the previous year at Hogworts. It was only when Lana noticed the time that the story telling ended, with plans to meet again. Lana walked back around Diagon Alley for a little before running into Malfoy.

"Listen, I'll take you home, only because my parents expect me to," Malfoy's shirt was still stained. "But don't expect me to carry your bags or anything!"

"Like I'd let you, your dirty hands on my bags? Not a snowballs chance in hell," Lana stalked off behind Draco as they walked toward the floo station.

Lana walked out of her fireplace and immediately up to her room. Unbeknownst to her, Draco followed.


	6. A secret Revealed

A Secret Revealed

Lana walked into her room, where she threw her bags down in a corner. She then began picking up all the clothes that had been lying on her floor since she moved in. She threw them into her closet, where they would be cleaned and hung up.

Draco watched all of this from the hallway, peering through the crack in her door. He noticed her balcony and decided to come back and pay her a visit sometime. She intrigued him. It was not many girls, or people, who would hex him. He watched as she walked over to a strange square thing sitting on her desk. She hit a button and the thing made a noise and the screen turned colors. Draco jumped back and decided that it was time to go. He walked quietly back toward the floo powder room.

He arrived at his house in time to see his father apparate. He looked around for his mother and finally found her in the library.

"Mother, what are you doing in the library?"

She looked up and stared at him, she didn't appear to recognize him at all. Just when Draco was about to reiterate his question she responded.

"Oh nothing, how was your date with that American girl?"

"Fine," DRACO sat down in the chair opposite his mother.

"You need to be good to her and try to get along," she seemed to be more alert as she sat up and looked directly at him. "I am serious do not mess this up!"

"Why is it so important?"

"Nothing it's just good for you to have more friends," she looked away, staring around the room.

Draco watched her, she never does this unless she is lying. But why would she lie about this, unless there is something I don't know about the Jennings.

"Tell me the truth mother."

"What are you talking about. I am being honest," yet even as she said that she continued to look everywhere but at Draco.

"I want to know why it is so important for me to impress this girl," Draco sat up and looked directly at his mother. "Tell me now!"

"Darling you have to trust your father and me," she smiled at him. "We're doing everything for your own good."

"Bullocks, nothing you've ever done has been for my own good. You are selfish and self-centered while Father is too wrapped up in his dealings with the Dark Lord. Anything the two of you do is to benefit yourselves alone."

"You can leave now!"

Draco turned and wandered up in the direction of his room. Along the way he was stopped by a servant who gestured to follow. Draco followed after looking around the hall, turned and followed the servant. They walked until they came to a picture that had a tree swaying. They pressed the center of the tree and a door appeared they entered and sat down in a round room. It was a large enough for two people to sit down knee to knee, with no room between them.

"Well what have you found out," Draco demanded.

"They're up to something," the man peered out from under his shaggy hair. He had a huge nose and squinty eyes; his face was covered in pockmarks. He jiggled his hands as he spoke.

"If that is all you know then why did you drag me here?"

"I know more."

"Well then tell me!"

"Your parents are not as wealthy as they once were. Nothing for you to worry about and they're still rich as sin but they have slowly been losing money. What with your father being accused of working with He Who Must Not Be Named and your mother spending money like there is no tomorrow, it is a wonder you have any money left at all," he paused and licked his lips before continuing. "Rumor has it that this family from America is rich. Richer then your family, maybe richer then the Royal Family! Your parents want you to befriend the daughter so they'll have a chance to spend more time with that family. They hope that they can bring the Americans over to the Dark Lord and then they will be rewarded."

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard," Malfoy shook his head. "There has got to be more then that, you need to keep searching!"

"Meanwhile you might want to start sucking up to that girl, in case this is true," the servant smiled. "Wouldn't want to run out of money, would you?"

Draco stepped out of the hiding space and grabbed the servant. He brought the servants face close to his own.

"Never tell me what to do! Never! If you ever treat me with such disrespect again I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can find," Draco smiled and dropped the servant to the floor. "Now run along, you wouldn't want to b fired would you?"

There is something wrong with this, Draco thought as he walked to his room. My parents, out of money? It's not possible, there has to be something else, some other reason the Jennings are important to them. But what?

Lana stumbled downstairs to find her parents sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. She stopped and stared.

"What are you two doing up? Mom are you eating food?"

"Lana, dear, how nice of you to join us," Lana's father smiled and motioned to a chair. "Come sit down and eat with us. Shaila! Could you bring Lana some food."

"Well darling you must have made quite a good impression on that Malfoy boy," Lana's mother smiled and took a bite of her grapefruit.

"Yeah a made an impression. I wouldn't say good but..." Lana thanked Shaila as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of Lana.

"Well he must disagree. He already called back and set up a date for this afternoon," Lana's parents grinned at each other. " Isn't that wonderful darling! A second date so soon!"

"What!" Lana's fork hit the floor and clattered. "Did you tell him no?"

"Of course not!" Lana's mother pressed a button carved into the table and a servant appeared to bring Lana a new fork. "Darling, how many times do I have to tell you that this is for our families good that the Malfoys are taking interest in us and becoming our frie- now where are you going young lady?"

"To my room!" Lana stomped out the door.

"Well wake your brother dear and tell him that we made plans for him to come to dinner with us tonight! Honey, why don't you stop her when she leaves like that. It's very rude. You didn't say anything the whole time I was talking."

"You seemed to have everything under control," Lana's father pulled his paper closer to his face and took another sip of his coffee.

"Honestly dear, you really should –"

Lana walked into Charlie's room and lay down on the bed next to him. Staring up at the ceiling she tried to figure it all out. Lets see I go out with him and my parents get to be friends with this rich-ass family, but some horny teenage boy molests me. Or I don't and my parents cut me off and I never see the inside of a Pimkies again. So I'm going out with him, don't wanna! Have to for money and shopping! Now that that is decided I need an angle; some way to play this so my parents get what they want and I don't have a kid before I'm 17. I could be distant, nah then he'll tell his parents I'm a bitch and then my parents will kill me and it'll be all ugly and shit.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Charlie rolled over and stared at Lana.

"Planning my date with Malfoy," Lana continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What happened I thought you hated the guy?"

"Mom's social agenda happened. Turns out the Malfoys are the Jones's. Everyone wants to keep up with them." (A/n: for the uneducated world this is a reference to "keeping up with the Jones's." The Jones's are that family that is always the best at everything.)

"Wow, that sucks," Lana pulled Charlie's blanket up over her. "What's your plan?"

"Well I have to go, or I may be cut off. So I need to make it so Malfoy doesn't go home an tell his parents I'm a heinous bitch and so I don't lose my virginity without enjoying it."

"Ugh! That's just what a big brother wants to hear early in the morning," Charlie rolled around trying to pull his ears off.

"It's about noon you slug, nothing early about it," she slapped Charlie playfully laughing before becoming serious once more. "Now help me come up with an angle."

"Well," Charlie sat up and thought. "Do you want to make him pay?"

"Like the Trojan's did!"

"Then make the bastard fall in love with you."

Lana sat up and opened her eyes wide. She then turned to Charlie and gave him a huge kiss.

"You are the quintessence of brilliance! Einstein is nothing next to you, Plato is a mere mortal compared to your brilliant brain!" Lana hugged him tight.

"What the fuck is up with all this literature and history?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! This is so... some movie I can't remember. Oh my god! It's like I'm in a teen movie! Score," Lana stood up and jumped up and down. "This is amazing."

"Stop jumping on my bed, it is too early in the goddamn morning!" Charlie clutched his stomach and looked a little sick so Lana stopped. "What are you going to wear?"

"Clothes! Charlie, you have to help me pick out an outfit that is both a woman of the night and a woman of class and cash!"

"Let's go."

Charlie and Lana searched through Lana's closet for hours. Charlie eventually lied down on the floor and ate popcorn, criticizing each and every outfit she modeled. Except for one. It consisted of a short purple skirt with black checks. Very short, with knee high black boots and a long-sleeved low cut black blouse, transparent. Under the blouse she whore a black La Perle corset.

"You look amazingly sexy," Charlie stared at Lana. "Your boobs are huge!"

"Thanks, so do you think he'll be attracted?" Lana spun in a small circle.

"Honey, if he's not attracted he has to be gay. You're smoking hot!"

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"About 4 o'clock. What time is the romantic date?" Charlie stood up and stretched.

"Shut up, romantic date my ass," Lana studied herself in the mirror. "It's at 5:30ish. I'm not quite sure. I'm going to be late though."  
"Is he picking you up?"

"Yeah, will you be sure to open the door?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lana walked over and stood in front of Charlie. "So you can tell him that your poor little sister was so devastated that he could be so mean," Lana pouted her mouth and blinked as if holding in tears. "And that she is so looking forward to this chance to hopefully make-out I mean make-up with Draco." Lana curled her mouth into a devilish grin and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

"So that's what you want me to tell him?" Lana nodded. "That works fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And what wouldn't you do player?" Charlie spun Lana around the room.

"Nothing, but you should be better, your an innocent!"

"That's what you think," Lana squealed and Charlie stopped.

"Oh and what have you done?"

Lana winked in reply and tried to pull away; Charlie lifted her up and held her as she kicked and screamed.

"Put me down you American oaf!"

"Not until you tell me what you've done! Where has your innocence gone?"

"Nowhere, I haven't done anything! Stop it," Lana struggled until Charlie set her down.

"That's better, my lil' sis better still be a lil' girl!"

"You're a jerk you know that!"

"But everybody loves me," Charlie left the room. Leaving Lana to finish preparing for the date from a movie.

At exactly 5:31:07 Draco knocked on the door to the Jennings' mansion. At 5:31:08 Charlie opened the door and ushered Draco into the sitting room. At 5:45:09 Charlie left to go find Lana; leaving Draco sitting and wondering what the hell had happened.

Yesterday she hated me? Like she was seriously going to kick my ass. Is she really in to me? Well who wouldn't be? I mean come on now, it is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. No girl in England has turned me down yet. This American chick is not about to be the one who ruins my perfect record. There she comes.

Lana walked into the room and stood in the doorway. She looked at the ground.

All right now, slowly look up, through your eyelashes and smile, a little sweeter that's good.

Wow she looks like puss in boots, or maybe pussy. Haha, I am a funny man.

"Wow, you look really nice."

Nice, you know you want to fuck me Draco, just admit it! Raise head and look him in the eyes.

"Just nice I spent a lot of time on this outfit?"

Well it would take me like three seconds to take you out of it, plus about an hour to make you beg me to take you out of it.

"You look better then nice. You look amazing," Draco stood and walked toward her.

Now lean on the doorway and rest your head, look up at him. Make him feel tall.

"You are so sweet, you know that?"

Yeah I know that.

"You're too kind. Shall we go?"

Damn him. Stand up, spin. Look back flip hair.

"Ready when you are."

The hair flip, very sexy!

"Then let's go," they walk to the door.

At the restaurant they sat down and ordered. Spaghetti for Draco and a salad for Lana.

"Don't you want anything more then a salad Lana?" Draco asked as the waiter walked away.

"Oh no. I'm not hungry. Thanks for being so concerned thought," Lana smiled and stared off into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Draco glanced over at where she was looking.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking," Lana looked back at Draco and began to fiddle with her napkin.

"About what?"

Think Lana, you can't tell him you were thinking of the best way to make him fall for you.

"You," Lana grinned. "And why you were so mean to Hermione."

"What about that?"

'I just want to know why, I mean she is really sweet."

"She's muggle-born," Draco looked down.

"So, she's a witch."

"Yes, but her parents aren't."

"That's not her fault. She herself is a witch so you should respect her for that," Draco looked up at her. "From what I've heard she is very powerful."

Draco paused as their tables filled with their orders, he waited and a fork popped up through the table.

"Yes, but her parents and grandparents are muggles, they're taking over our world."

"That is such bullshit. She is a witch, and she goes to Hogworts, what her parents are should have nothing to do with it," she took a bite of her salad. "I mean, Harry Potter is half muggle. No one calls him a mudblood."

"That is because the golden child is all mighty and no one dares mess with him," Draco sneered.

"Yeah, he sounds like a major prick."

Draco's head jerked up. What, she thinks he's a prick? But she was with Hermione and Ron yesterday. Is she lying? But she has no reason to lie.

"I thought you and Hermione were friends?"

"We are, and I like the Weasley boys. But I think to be as famous as Potter it must have gone to his head," Lana took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. "I mean, I know that if I was that famous and 'the boy who lived' I would be pompous and self-assured, seriously you're the goddamn person who got rid of the V-man."

"The V-man?"

"That's what we called him in America, he's not as big a deal over there. We're concerned and all but you know, we don't really care. Like with the Germans in World War 2."

"Oh."

"Of course we should because as you know we came in really late and could have lost WW2 so we should try and get involved now," Lana smiled and continued chatting. "Actually I was involved in a program to get teens to pay attention. I got arrested."

"Really, for what?"

"A protest, we magicked ourselves to House of Wizards walls and refused to go for three days. No food or anything," Lana took another bite of salad. "Our magic is stronger over there so it took like 12 officials to get us off."

"Wicked," Draco finished his spaghetti. "Weren't your parents upset?"

"Are you kidding me, the were so fucking mad! That's partly why we moved here!"

"What's the other part?"

"Just this and that. What do you feel about Potter?"

"He's a egotistical jerk," Draco's mouth turned down into a frown. "I hate him more then anything."

"That sucks. But I can imagine that he would be. Probably big headed too."

"Yes."

"That sucks, why can't the guys who are famous ever be sweet," Lana finished her salad and pushed it away. The plate disappeared into the table. She sighed. "Oh well."

"Yeah, so what did you think of this place?"

"I think it's amazing," Lana smiled coyly. Dammit girl, you got distracted with your tales of bravery. Now seduce the mother fucker and get it over with. "Do you want to dance."  
Draco looked around at the dancers on the floor. The lighting was dark and the music was slow. Perfect, no one could resist my charm, even this American witch.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

"Oh, a little male ego," Lana winked. "Well then I guess you better ask me before I find someone else."

"Well then," Draco stood and bowed to Lana. "Would you care to dance?"

Taking Draco's offered hand Lana stood. "I would love to."

They walked to the dance for, both aware of the fact that they were each playing a game of seduction. Both eager to continue.

All right, you know how to do this. You're a sex goddess, famous for your dancing. The number of guys you turned on by shaking you ass would be in the billions.

Nothing to worry about Malfoy. Of course not, I am a Malfoy, we are The Malfoy's of England. There has never been anyone to turn me down.

Malfoy spun Lana around and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. Malfoy moved his hands to the small of her back. One hand slid up her side and slowly rubbed her arm; she shivered. He grinned. She smiled too; he's mine now; She's mine now. Lana moved her self closer, rubbing her pelvis across him to the rhythm of the music, he responded immediately. She took her hand and began to play with his platinum hair. He retaliated by taking his hands and moving them down to curve around her bottom. He pulled her even closer to him; she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. They swayed to the music, back and forth.

Lana felt dizzy, no guy had ever had this effect on her. She was the ice princess; she could lead a guy on even hook up with them and the next second drop him. However she had a feeling that if she didn't get away from Draco now she would not be able to get away, ever.

Malfoy felt himself rise, he knew that Lana was hot and he knew that if had his way she would be in the backroom in a minute or two. Malfoy tilted Lana's head up and brought his head down to hers. Slowly they connected; Malfoy caressed Lana's lips, kissing then breaking all contact for seconds at a time. He was teasing her and she knew it. She didn't care; she wanted him so bad. She cut through the space and kissed him hard, the heat of the kiss caused her to part her mouth to breathe deeper. He took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue in her mouth. He explored the inside of her mouth, snake-like; he twined his tongue around hers. She gently closed her mouth over his tongue and sucked, Draco moaned silently. Lana moved the tongue tango into his mouth, it was his turn to explore and taste. They had stopped dancing, as the kiss grew more passionate. As the haze dimmed they noticed the music had stopped and they were standing in the corner of the restaurant, almost completely in the dark. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Lana smiled slowly up at him.

"Hi," Lana blinked lazily.

"Hello," Draco took a step back and looked Lana up and down. "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere?"

"Perhaps we should," Lana linked hands with Draco as they walked back to their table.   
"Bill," Draco commanded, and amount appeared on the table, he dropped a few coins on the table and they left. "Where shall we go?"

"That depends, how late is it?" Lana looked around for a clock.

"It's almost 9," Draco pulled his shirt back over his gold watch.

"I should get home then."

"But it is so early," Draco was momentarily in shock. What is wrong with this girl, does she actually think I believe that a 17-year-old would not be allowed out past 9?

"Yeah, but the sooner I get home the more my parents will love you. Then that's the hour or so I can stay out next time I'm out with you," Lana smiled and rolled her shoulders back, accenting her curves.

Just because Draco knew what she was doing did not mean he didn't look. In fact he stared, his eyes roving over her body, stopping and staring at her breasts, as if her shirt had disappeared. Not that the shirt left much to the imagination.

They walked, hand in hand to the nearest floo station. Back at Lana's house they shared one last kiss. Lana's breath was ragged when she finally pulled away.

"Bye Draco."

"So long Lana," Draco smiled and shook his hair out of the way. "My friend is throwing a party tomorrow, will you go with me?"

"Sure," Lana smiled. "Pick me up?"

"At 9."

"See you then."

"Bye"

Draco disappeared, consumed by the blue flames.

Lana danced her way up to her room and danced her way into her room. Much to the amusement of Charlie, who lay on her bed waiting for her return.

"That good of a night?"

"Holy shit Charlie! Why do people insist on scaring me!" Lana stopped dancing. "Yes it was a good night, I think this plan will work."

"Oh it's not the plan I'm worried about. That smile is not a 'oh the plan is going so well smile' that is a 'I just snogged the hottest guy smile' and trust me I know."

"Oh Charlie, just because girls come back from going out with you and the only thing they smile about is being snogged doesn't mean all smiles mean that," Lana flounced to her closet and pulled out her pajama pants. Sliding them on she turned back to Charlie.

"But I know this smile. This is a snogged smile. You kissed him," Charlie leaned back, a smug grin on his face.

"All right, I kissed him. I snogged his bloody brains out," She took off her skirt and threw it on the ground. "In fact, and this should interest you; he is most likely the best kisser in all of London. And he is bloody hot and I'm going out with him again tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, just because I want to ruin him doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."


	7. A Not So Fun Fiesta LEMON ALERT!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT. THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER, I RECOMEND READING IT!**

_**This is to my reviewers. Thank you all of you. **_

_**Jade-snake: you review all my stuff and I love you for it. Thanks, I'm gonna update more frequently as my muse has returned. And I'll get back to in love with Ruthie, don't fret.**_

_**Nicole S.: Why thank you, the whole bad ass American thing is here to stay. I love Draco as well, as maybe you can tell. Here are the updates. Thanks**_

_**PinkAphid: why thank you. Here is my update. Read on.**_

_**Lorrett: thanks, it is an interesting twist isn't it. Beware of more **** for information of the effects of date rape drugs, all symptoms come directly from **** used to translate into Latin, for spells. I now copyright these spells. You can use them, but please note where you got them. Thankies! **_

_Vinculum: means bond. It is a spell that bonds people, like with invisible handcuffs. Is normally used for sex because it has no side affects and the victims feel nothing but a light pressure that allows them no release. _

_Macula pravus: directly translated it means mark evil. In this case it is to cast and invisible sign over him that causes any women he approaches to instantly feel violated by him and to react in a manner suiting that feeling. Normally to smack or inflict pain on him. Lasts for one year, or until the hex is reversed._

**I just want to apologize, I'll have more chapters later featuring the families separate, and I know it may seem like I'm rushing things but just relax because it is all necessary. So enjoy. This chapter contains RAPE and SEX and NUDITY. That is my final warning. Ciao Bellas!**

Malfoy and Lana walked into the party at Crabbe's house; it was already going full speed. Seeing about 50 people there were doing speed, it's about the only thing the party could be doing. Lana walked through the throngs of people, Draco, holding her hand, trailed behind.

"Malfoy! How'ya doing mate?" Crabbe sloshed his way over to Malfoy. Behind him a curvaceous blonde followed. "Bout time you got here!"

"Crabbe," Draco tightened his grip on Lana's hand, swinging the bond forward into Crabbe's view. His eyes widened. "I'd like to introduce you to Lana Jennings."

"Pleased to meet you Lana," Crabbe's eyes traveled down Lana's body before settling below on her chest. "This is Babette."

Lana watched as the skimpily dressed blonde wrapped her arms around Crabbe's pudgy body. She did not get what the girl saw in Crabbe. It was then she noticed the glaze over the girl's eyes, she was under the influence of some drug, muggle or magic Lana could not tell.

"Well, enjoy the party, Babette and I are off to, further our knowledge of each other," Crabbe winked suggestively toward Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at the lewd comment and turned back to Lana.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Lana smiled seductively up at Draco. She rubbed her free hand against her leather pants; Draco's eyes followed the movement.

"Only if it's alcoholic, Draco," it was Draco's turn to smile.

"Perfect," Lana watched as a walked away. Enjoying her view of his ass, which was so shapely in his formfitting black pants. She was startled when an arm came from behind and taped her shoulder. She spun around to see a tall boy, dark skinned with shocking white hair.

"Did you come with someone," his eyes roved over her tight blue shirt.

"Yes I did," she hoped this would deter him, it did not.

"Do you think he would mind if I borrowed you?"

Draco's arm snaked around Lana's waist as he returned from getting drinks. Lana was startled but soon relaxed back against him.

"I think he would mind, here's your drink doll."

"Oh Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was with you," the boy tried to grin as he backed away.

"Don't make that mistake again Pete," Draco took a sip of his drink. "Next time I may not be as lenient."

Lana laughed as Pete scurried away. Taking a sip of her drink she turned to face him.

"Wow, you may not be as lenient. That sounds faintly like a threat."

"No, only a promise," Lana wrapped her arms around his neck. Careful not to spill her drink on his silk shirt.

"That deserves a reward," she brought her lips up and proceeded to reward him in the second best way he could think of.

Several hours later Lana sat on a couch waiting for Draco to return. She barely noticed as someone sat down next to her. The person placed a drink in her hand.

"I noticed your cup was empty," Lana turned her head to see a handsome boy sitting next to her. His black hair almost completely covered his pale green eyes. (A/N: sorry folks no potter. I don't like him much. So he won't be getting any, maybe.)

"Thanks, but I'm-."

"With Malfoy, I know," he grinned. "But I thought you might like some company. My name is Tad."

"Hi Tad, I'm Lana."

"I know," Tad watched as Lana swallowed half the contents of the glass in her first sip. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, actually," Lana finished the rest off and stared out into the masses looking for Draco. "Thanks for your concern."

"It is my pleasure," Tad seemed to be staring rather hard at Lana. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lana glanced up at Tad, who instantly smiled. "Why?"

"No reason, you just look kind of pale."

Lana sat in quite as Tad talked about Quiditch or something. She sat up as she saw Draco approaching, only to see him disappear immediately before reaching the couch. She thought she must have had too much to drink, when Tad noticing her movement leaned in.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I thought I saw Draco, I was wrong," Lana leaned into Tad's arms, relaxing in the warmth. "Wow, I must have more drinks then I thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the room is totally spinning here," Lana smiled up at Tad who smirked.

"Maybe we should get you to lie down somewhere," it was not a question. Lana or mostly Tad carried herself up a flight of stairs. They turned into the first available bedroom. Tad began to pull Lana's shirt over her head.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Lana tried, without success, to push Tad's hands away.

"I think you'll be more comfortable in a loosed outfit. You can have my shirt to sleep in," Tad continued taking the shirt off. Lana appeared to be confused as she conceded. Tad tossed her shirt aside and unbuttoned Lana's pants. Only when Lana was in her undergarments did Tad begin to take his clothes off. Lana sat on the bed yawning.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked as Tad removed his pants. "I just need your shirt. Then I'm going to bed."

"I know, and I thought I'd join you in that venture," Tad walked slowly toward Lana. His eyes were trained on Lana like a predator stalking his prey. Lana shook but tried to stand her ground and get him to move away.

"I prefer to sleep alone."

"Oh you will, I'll only be here before you fall asleep. Think of it as fun."

With that Tad crawled on top of Lana forcing her to lie flat on the bed. She struggled faintly but he overpowered her easily. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth with out so much as a by her leave. While his tongue was exploring his hands were moving over her breasts. He stroked and teased them, turning the nipples hard with could it be desire? It's true that under any other circumstances Lana would have been an eager participant, but now she could barely keep her eyes open. Tad, through with her mouth trailed kisses down her neck till his face was buried in her cleavage. Slowly he fumbled with the clasp, biting it open. With her breasts exposed he proceeded to suck on each one in turn, leaving them glistening as her continued to kiss his way down her body.

"Tad?" Lana questioned softly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having sex," Tad was not happy at being interrupted. He took this annoyance out on Lana by not so gently nipping at the delicate skin above her sex. Lana squealed at the shock and tried once more to push Tad away. But he was not to be distracted. Using one hand he grabbed her arms and pinned them about her head. With the other he slowly pulled her knickers off. "Stop fighting and it will be pleasurable. If you continue to harass me I will have to punish you!"

Lana, out of spite twisted one of her hands free and slapped Tad across the cheek. He froze, staring deep into Lana's eyes he began to grin.

"That was very brave of you, however you are going to pay," whispering words. "_Vinculum_."

Lana found that her hands could not move apart, which made it rather difficult to fight Tad. Who, intent on punishment brought his face down to her sex, which had become slick with desire. Because even though the escapade was against her will Tad was so skillful Lana was receiving pleasure even in her misery. He slowly liked a tattoo inside her opening. Lana moaned with pleasure, a moan that quickly turned into shrill yelp as Tad's hands tightened on her breasts.

"Ouch!" Lana tried to free herself, but her struggles only caused Tad to grip tighter. His tongue still sucking at Lana's sex. Tasting it and savoring the power he held over this beautiful young women. He lifted his head and licked his lips. Lana gasped at the desire and cruelty written on his face. Fearful of what her next punishment was going to be. Tad released her breasts and pulled off his boxers. He pulled Lana off the bed and unceremoniously dumped her on the floor. Sitting down he pulled her onto her knees, grasping her hair she pulled her face near his aroused member.

"Suck it," Lana refused causing Tad to yank her head back. "If you don't I will hurt you worse then you have ever been hurt before."

Ignoring the tears coursing down Lana's face Tad forced her mouth toward his hard cock. Pinching her jaw he coerced her mouth open. Lana at that moment blacked out and collapsed against his grasp.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Tad threw Lana back onto the bed. "This is superb. She faints right now! Why the bloody fuck did she have to faint now?"

Pacing back and forth Tad slowly smiled. He crawled back onto the bed and spread Lana's legs apart. He was about to imbed his member into her sex when he was hit from behind.

"Get the hell away from her," Tad spun around to find himself facing a wand pointed at his face. At the end of that wand was a very irate Draco Malfoy. "If you do not leave now not only will I blow a whole I your head but I will first magic your dick off in the most painful way possible."

Tad tried to protest but Draco merely motioned to the door. Tad grabbed his clothes and backed away. As he was exiting he muttered.

"Don't know why you're so interested in that whore anyway. She was the one who came onto me.

"_Macula pravus,_" Tad ran from the room. Draco turned back to the bed. Lana lay as if she were sleeping, but as proof of being harassed there were bruises blooming on her breasts and bite marks peeking out from her reddish-brown curls. He gently kissed away the tears drying on her face and pulled the covers over her. As he walked away he stroked her hand; she grasped on and fluttered her eyes.

"Don't leave me."

Draco sighed, and settled down onto the bed next to her, his hand still holding hers. Slowly he drifted into a sleep filled with exotic dreams filled with Lana's dancing around him naked, and moaning 'don't leave me.'

Draco woke long before Lana; he lay there watching her sleep, when she opened her eyes he smiled down on her. She smiled back and looked pleasant until, "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"You fell asleep without them on."

"Did you, me, we have-?" Lana jumped out of the bed. She grabbed the covers as she remembered her state of undress.

"No," Draco reached out concerned as Lana's knees buckled under her.

"Then what the fuck happened last night?"

"Don't you remember any of it," Draco assisted Lana back onto the bed. Lana holding her head in her hands slowly shook her head no.

"The last thing I remember is this really nice guy, Ted or something, giving me a drink because you had disappeared with your friend."

"Well that really nice guy Ted had you up here and was about to have his way with you," Lana looked at Draco.

"Why should I believe you? It could have been you who did this!" Lana shook silently as flashes of last night came back. "I can't see his face, it could have been you!"

"But it wasn't; I came in later and pulled the bastard off of you," Draco watched as Lana thought back to the night before.

"I don't remember that part, it's all blacked out. Wait if it wasn't you how did you know where to find me?"

"I have friends here, one of them saw a guy leading you upstairs," Draco frowned. "Why did you take a drink from him in the first place?"

"I was thirsty and he was nice," Lana closed her eyes and leaned back. "Besides you left."

Draco grimaced at the accusing tone in her "you". He walked over to the bathroom, which was adjoined to the room and got her a glass of water and a hangover potion. Draco proceeded to gather her clothes as she drank both the potion and the water down. He then went downstairs to make arrangements for breakfast while Lana got dressed.

Lana and Draco ate their waffles silently in the huge breakfast room. Their silence was only broken when Crabbe came waltzing in wearing only a pair of boxers and an undershirt.

"Good-morning Draco and lovely fire-haired lady," he sang skipping his way over to the table. "How was you night last night?"

When neither of them replied he grabbed a doughnut and after stuffing it in is mouth related the tale of how his night with Babette went. Draco and Lana, having finished their short and bitter meal bid Crabbe good bye. Once back at Lana's Draco again apologized.

"Lana I didn't know that would happen, if I did I wouldn't have taken you. You have to believe me!"

"Draco, I can't talk to you right now," Lana turned away. "I'll see you around, I guess."


End file.
